


said i'll always be a friend

by daddylouist



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Harry, Cis Girl Louis, Dom Louis, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Girl Direction, Harry and Louis are girls, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Smut, Sub Harry, Top Louis, cis girl harry, girl!Harry, girl!Louis, oops sorry, the other boys will come in in like part two or three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddylouist/pseuds/daddylouist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have been best friends and in love with each other since 7th grade. They end up together after watching porn. </p><p>OR </p><p>the one where harry and louis watch porn and fuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	said i'll always be a friend

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! this has been a work in progress for months!! it took me a while to finish and it still isn't the best it could be, but the rest of the series will be so much better than this. Harry and Louis are both female!!!!! not feminized males, they're FEMALE!!!! if you're not into that, don't read this :) the other boys are too. this is my idea and anything that is like anything else published is pure cojncidence. I am in no way stating that any of this between Harry and Louis or the rest of the boys is true, it's purely fiction and for entertainment. I very much hope you enjoy!!!! 
> 
> p.s. - the world needs more fics where h and l are females. enjoy!
> 
> p.p.s. - title and series name taken from rihanna's song "umbrella"

"Hey, Lou?" Harry asks suddenly, looking over at her.

"Yeah?" Louis replies, looking up from her phone and meeting Harry's gaze.

"I've never watched lesbian porn before," Harry states, a shy chuckle slipping from her mouth.

"Okay," Louis says carefully. "And are you telling me or are you asking me?"

"Um," Harry starts, "asking."

Louis's eyes go wide and her breath catches. She's been in love with Harry since she knew what love _was_. Watching porn with her is basically her lifelong dream. 

"Okay, yeah," Louis sighs. "Give me your headphones." Harry grins and unplugs her headphones from her own phone and hands them to Louis. She scoots over so the two of them are pressed together, their thighs touching. Louis plugs the headphones into her phone and hands Harry the left earbud. They slip the earbuds into their ears and Harry watches Louis' phone intently as Louis clicks on the safari app. She goes to Pornhub and goes to the categories, clicking on the lesbian one.

"Can I pick one?" Harry asks, her voice sounding way too innocent for what she's saying.

"Go ahead," Louis says. She hands Harry her phone and watches Harry scroll through the videos, watches her look carefully at the titles and the girls in the videos. She finally clicks on one, title something vulgar, and hands the phone back to Louis. Louis accepts it and holds it out so they can both see the small screen.

The video starts and faint music plays in the headphones, startling Harry. She giggles slightly, making Louis smile and shake her head. Two girls come into view, sitting on the bed. They're kissing and Harry sucks in a breath.

"Oh," she says. "I wasn't expecting it to be so...."

"Straightforward?" Louis suggests.

"Yeah," Harry says. "Are they all like this?"

"Some of them, yeah," Louis says, hoping Harry won't ask how she knows. Harry doesn't speak again, watching as the girls start to make out, their hands wandering and groping each other. The blonde one, seeming to be the dom, pulls the other girl's shirt off. She doesn't have a bra on and Harry shuffles, swallowing.

"Wow," Harry whispers. Louis chuckles, but doesn't say anything. The blonde girl kisses the other girl's neck, working her way down her body. She stops at her nipples and takes the left one into her mouth and the other one moans. Things start to happen and clothes come off and soon the girls are grinding against one another and kissing.

"That was so quick," Harry says. "Is that what girls do?"

"I don't know," Louis says.

"Oh, right," Harry hums. "You're straight." Louis chooses not to say anything. "Will they ever have sex?"

"Yes, Harry," Louis laughs. "They'll fuck." As if on cue, the blonde spreads the other one's legs and moves down until she's breathing on her pussy. The other one whines and the blonde smirks, leaning in and licking a fat stripe up her folds. The other girl moans and Harry jumps, her mouth opening and closing.

"Had enough, H?" Louis asks, worried.

"N-no," Harry says. "It's good. I'm fine." So Louis holds the phone still, steals glances at Harry as the video continues. She watches as Harry bites her lip, licks them, watches her pupils dilate. She watches her suck in small breaths, watches her shuffle around and play with her hands and just watches her.

The video ends with the two girls kissing, and Harry laughs nervously.

"Was it everything you expected?" Louis asks, clearing her history and locking her phone. She unplugs the headphones and hands them back to Harry.

"I guess," Harry says. She looks kind of, like. Wrecked. Her lips are red and a tiny bit swollen and her cheeks are pink. Her pupils are huge.

"Sure looks like it," Louis smirks.

"Shut up," Harry laughs, shoving Louis playfully. "I'm gonna go pee."

"Yeah, right," Louis says, raising an eyebrow. "Pee," she says, using air quotes.

"I am! Seriously, time me. I'll be out in like, a minute," Harry defends, laughing.

"Have fun peeing," Louis says as Harry scampers off towards the bathroom.

-

"Goodnight, Mum," Louis says, kissing Jay on the cheek.

"Night, love. Sleep well. Tell Harry I said goodnight," Jay says.

"I will, love you!" Louis yells as she runs back to her room.

"Hiiii," Harry says as Louis walks into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

"Hey," Louis says. "Budge over, you're on my side."

"Nooooo," Harry groans. "Can I just lay on you or something?"

"Yeah, come here," Louis says, jumping on the bed. She lays on her back and let's Harry lay on top of her. She's warm and soft and wraps her arms around Louis' neck. Louis hesitantly places her right hand on Harry's back, listening to Harry's breathing. Harry doesn't say anything and neither does Louis, and they lay there for a while in silence.

Louis' thoughts are racing.

She's thinking about how she really wants to touch Harry, and how she wants to cuddle her and hug her and kiss her, but she can't. So, for now, she'll settle for this. She hesitantly starts rubbing her thumb against Harry's back, slowly, and listens for any complaints.

Harry stays silent, though, and her breaths are constant against Louis' neck. So Louis keeps it up for a while, until she works up the courage to move her whole hand. She rubs her hand back in forth slowly, wishing she could touch more of Harry. She's thinking about earlier, and the porn, and how beautiful Harry looked. And she's thinking of all the things she'd like to do to Harry and she slips her pinky underneath the hem of Harry's shirt and pulls it up, making it seem like an accident.

She slips her hand under the fabric and strokes Harry's warm skin. Goosebumps rise on Harry's skin so she knows her hand must be cold and she starts to rub her hands a little faster to warm her up.

Still no one says anything.

Louis keeps the pace for a while, and then she dares to go down a little further, and a little further, until her hand bumps the waistline of Harry's pajama shorts.

Louis' heart is racing, she can feel it, and she really wants to dip her fingers into the fabric and touch.

She doesn't. Instead she starts dragging her nails softly down Harry's back instead of her fingertips.

She thinks she hears Harry's breathing change, thinks she hears it hitch and start to falter. Her heart's beating so fast she's not sure if she's imagining it or not.

And then she realizes it's not her own heartbeat she feels, it's Harry's. She smirks into the darkness and starts to bump into her waistline a little more often, a little more on purpose.

Louis presses her hand flat against Harry's back and she starts to rub her back again, up and down and up and down, from her waistline to her shoulder blade. Harry's shirt is almost all the way up now, and Louis has access to the whole plane of her back. She presses down a little harder each time she comes up, as if she was rocking Harry against her.

Harry makes a noise.

It's tiny, quiet as can be, and Louis almost thinks she imagines it. But she doesn't, and she knows that. So she licks her lips and dips her fingers a tiny bit into Harry's waistline and presses hard on her way up, and Harry starts to move, finally.

She rocks forward a little bit and Louis instinctively grabs her hips and guides her. Harry gasps a little and shoves her thigh in between Louis' so her crotch is pressed against Louis' thigh.

Harry leans on her forearms a bit and she grinds against Louis' thigh and makes little noises, and Louis bites her lip. She moves her shaky hands to Harry's ass and squeezes, and Harry moans. Louis slips her hands under the waistband of Harry's shorts, finally, and she revels in the smoothness of Harry's skin. She can't stop touching and squeezing and _feeling_. She presses her thigh hard against Harry's pussy, moving it in time with the motions Harry makes.

Harry lets out a surprised little squeak and a breathy sound and moves a little faster.

Louis' thoughts are racing and she's wondering if she's just dreaming until Harry's hand sneaks between them and fits between her legs. Louis gasps and Harry rubs her through her shorts and panties. Louis chokes on a moan and bites her lip, squeezing Harry's ass harshly. Harry whimpers and takes her hand away, putting it back where it was before, bracketing Louis' head.

Harry stops all of a sudden and Louis starts to panic, thinking she's done something wrong until Harry says, "I'm trying-" and climbs off of Louis lap and pulls her shorts and panties off.

Louis draws in a breath and wishes it wasn't dark so she could see Harry. Harry positions herself back where she was and her wet pussy is on Louis' thigh and Louis thinks she might be dying, just a little.

Last time she checked, (which was when they were around eight), Harry didn't shave. Obviously that's changed. The thought of Harry shaving her pussy, making herself pretty for Louis, makes her stomach turn. Now Louis kind of wishes she had, too. But then again, she's never had a reason to.

Harry starts to move again and her wetness is spreading all over Louis' thigh and a choked sound escapes her throat. Harry shakes against her and the noises leaving her mouth are so pretty.

" _Fuck_ , you sound so hot," Louis says without thinking. Harry moans loudly and her hips stutter.

"I-" she gasps. She never finishes because Louis starts moving her thigh, grinding it against Harry's pussy.

"Does it feel good?" Louis asks, her voice dark and a little husky.

"Yes, fuck," Harry moans, swallowing audibly. Louis smirks up at the ceiling and turns her head, kissing Harry's neck. The collar of Harry's shirt is low and Louis is glad because it gives her more access to her neck. She peppers kisses to her neck and collarbones, sucking lightly on her neck.

Harry seems to like it because she rocks her hips faster and her hair is everywhere and she runs her hand through it, getting it out of the way. She brings a hand down to her pussy and starts touching herself and moaning and whimpering. Louis kisses her collarbone and sucks harshly on the skin, not really thinking about the fact that later there'll be a lovebite.

Harry squeezes her thighs together around Louis' and moans, working her fingers inside of herself quickly. Louis is too afraid to touch her, too afraid that she'll break the moment and ruin everything. So she lets Harry touch.

She does squeeze and grab and touch Harry's butt, though.

"You're so hot," Louis says, gasping quietly.

"Fuck, I-" Harry pauses. "I'm not."

"Yes, Harry, you are," Louis says firmly. Harry moans loudly, biting her lip. "Shhhhh," Louis shushes. Harry takes her hand away from her pussy and leans on it. She slips her other hand into Louis' pants and touches her, rubbing her clit and ghosting her fingers over her hole. Louis jumps at the unexpected touch and moans, biting her lip. Harry takes her hand away and places it on the bed and starts grinding her hips quickly, rubbing her pussy on Louis' thigh.

Louis pulls Harry's shirt down and kisses her breast, pushing her hair out of the way. Harry sits back and tugs her shirt off, leaning back down and continuing her movements.

Louis licks her lips, grabbing Harry's hips and moving her along. She tentatively licks over Harry's nipple, listening to Harry's surprised moan. Louis continues to lick and suck on Harry's nipple and her collarbone and neck and rock Harry on her thigh.

"Are you getting close, love?" Louis asks huskily and Harry huffs out a breath.

"Y-yes, fuck, Louis," Harry moans. Louis sucks on her lip harshly and squeezes her thighs together with Harry's in between as she comes untouched at Harry's voice, hearing her say the curse words she never says and the dirty, sexy tone she says them in. She takes her thigh away and pushes Harry over until she's on her knees with her legs spread. She reaches down until her fingers touch Harry's pussy, and she circles Harry's clit with a finger.

"Fuck," Harry gasps. "Please," she says, voice shaking. Louis bites her lip and she starts to really touch Harry, rubbing her clit with two fingers. Harry's body starts to shake and she moans, body tensing as she comes. Louis keeps touching her lightly until Harry pushes her hand away with sensitivity and moves into a sitting position.

She wraps the sheets around her and grabs her phone, unlocking it. Louis releases her lip and slowly lets out a breath and sits up herself. She picks up her own phone and clicks on the Twitter app. She types out a tweet and sends it, waiting for Harry's phone to ding.

It does, and Harry pauses for a moment and laughs, breaking the awkward tension.

"True," Harry says, the smile in her voice obvious. "You're on my side, get up."

"Please, it's my bed. I can sit where I wanna sit," Louis says, rolling her eyes. Harry climbs out of the bed and starts looking around. "What are you looking for?" 

"My clothes," Harry says, chuckling.

"Your pants are at the end of the bed," Louis offers. Harry grabs her panties and slides them up her legs and then picks up her shirt from the pillow. She slips it over her head and walks around to the other side of the bed, shoving Louis over and hopping in the bed.

Harry grabs her phone again and starts typing and Louis' phone dings.

"*looses gay virginity*", reads Louis' phone.

"Harry!" Louis exclaims, snatching her phone away and deleting the tweet. "Zayn will see that and she'll say something and freak out!"

"Oh well," Harry says, grinning and grabbing her phone back, typing out the tweet again. She tweets it again and Louis just lets her, finds that she doesn't really care if Zayn or anyone else knows because she isn't ashamed. "I have to go pee again," Harry says.

"Have fun peeing," Louis laughs, echoing her words from before. Harry giggles and runs off to the bathroom. The toilet flushes after a minute and then Harry yelps.

"Louis!" She squeals, flying back into the bedroom and slamming the door shut.

"What?" Louis asks, surprised.

"Look what you did to me!" Harry says and flips on the light. Louis closes her eyes briefly as the light blinds her and then opens them again. Harry pulls the collar of her shirt aside and points at her collarbone. There's a huge, red hickey blossoming on her left collarbone. Louis' eyes widen and her lips part and she starts giggling.

"I didn't know that I could do that," she laughs. Harry grins and shuts the door, turning the light off again and quickly turning on the lamp on Louis' bedside table. Louis' laughs fade as she stares at Harry, illuminated beautifully by the soft glow of the lamp. It casts a shadow on her cheekbone, making it even more pronounced than usual. She wants to reach over and touch, run her finger along the bridge of her nose and jawline.

"What?" Harry says, her already pink cheeks reddening even more under Louis' stare.

"Nothing," Louis whispers, looking away.

"Scoot," Harry smiles as she climbs into bed next to Louis. "Let me sit next to you." Louis obliges, moving over so that Harry has room.

"I think I'm gonna go to sleep. It's okay if you stay up, it won't really bother me, since you do it every night," Louis says. She slides her body down so she's under the covers and her head is lying on the soft pillow.

"I'll sleep with you. I'm quite tired," Harry says, the slightest hint of a smirk on her face.

"Is that so? I wonder what could've made you tired," Louis says, reaching over and pressing down slightly on the hickey. Harry flinches. "Oh, does that hurt?"

"Not really. It just feels kind of you're pressing on a bruise but it doesn't hurt, there's just pressure?" Harry says, a slight laugh escaping her mouth. Louis smiles at her cuteness and Harry shuffles down into bed beside her, Harry's back to Louis' front. Harry reaches over and turns the lamp off, flooding the room with darkness.

Louis hesitates before slowly inching her way over to press her front against Harry's back and place her arm around her waist. The room is silent for several minutes, the sound of their breathing the only sound filling the room.

"Louis?" Harry whispers tentatively, startling her.

"Yeah?"

"Does this - does this mean we're girlfriends?" Harry asks, her voice small and scared and hopeful all at the same time. Louis smiles, blinking away the tears that popped up at her words.

"I hope so," Louis says. Harry smiles into the darkness and covers Louis' hand with her own.

They fall asleep like they usually do, all wrapped up in each other. This time, they don't have to hide their feelings.

-

Louis opens her eyes, blinking slowly as the bright sunlight blinds her briefly. She yawns and then becomes aware of her surroundings, realizing that Harry's pressed against her as usual but there's a hickey on her collarbone and where did th- oh.

Everything from last night surges forward in her brain and she grins, her cheeks warming and eyes brightening as she remembers that _Harry is her girlfriend_. She reaches over for her phone, unplugging it and plays on it until Harry wakes up a couple of hours later.

Louis is reading an article about a new Demi Lovato song when she hears a small intake of breath that is a yawn and the sheets move away from her. Harry's arm is soon around her waist and lips are pressed against her shoulder. Louis quickly takes her arm off her stomach and turns around, facing Harry.

"Hi," she says, looking at Harry's pretty face. Her cheek has an indent from the blanket and her hair is sticking up cutely.

"Hello," Harry says, smiling. She shuffles forward and cuddles into Louis, burying her head into the spot between her head and shoulder. Louis grins and brushes through her tangly hair with her fingers, letting Harry just lie there for a while.

They spend the rest of the day taking stupid snapchat videos of each other and sharing fond looks and brief touches.

Louis already knows she loves her.

She always has, though, hasn't she?

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! I'll be working on part two and it'll be up as soon as I can manage! please leave kudos and comments and share this fic with your friends if you'd like!


End file.
